ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Child
Demon Child is the seventeenth episode of the first season of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on March 3, 2006. The episode was written by Jed Seidel and directed by Eric Laneuville, and recieved a total of 12.40 million viewers. While shopping for antiques at a local home, Melinda encounters the spirit of a malicious young boy who is terrorizing his family. When Melinda realizes that he is putting people in harm's way she intervenes and takes on the challenge of helping this troubled child. Guest Starring *Justina Machado as Suzanne *Amy Aquino as Georgina *David Dorfman as Daniel Greene *Lori Loughlin as Christine Greene *Hector Hank as Greg *Scott Rinker as Reggie *Marina Anderson as Neighbour with Collie *Douglas Bierman as Laughing Man *Lulu as Lulu the Collie Plot Synopsis The son of a fashion designer passes away and haunts the remaining family mostly the sister and the Nanny Georgina. At night Daniel (the ghost boy) scares his baby sister Jesse, alerting Georgina she goes to the baby's room and tries to turn on the lights but the lights won't turn on. Daniel turns on his toys and raises the volume of the baby monitors making a loud static noise. Georgina asks whose there but no one answers. One of Daniel's toys makes his way towards her causing her to accidentally fall down the stairs making her go unconscious. Melinda gets a call from her house and she answers, it's Daniel and he says "She's not watching the baby" Melinda goes back to the house and through the curtain she sees Georgina on the ground and toy cars are ramming themselves to her side. Melinda calls 911 and Georgina gets admitted to the hospital, Jim stays at the house to watch Jesse. Jim takes care of Jesse and in the background Daniel is sitting in the rocking chair smiling over them. Melinda pays a visit to Georgina, at first she is unresponsive but as soon as Melinda tried to leave she wakes up and grabs Melinda by her wrist and says "Something is in that house" Melinda tells her she needs to rest but Georgina continues to speak saying "It's that demon child, please you need to protect the baby" Melinda says okay and Georgina drifts back to sleep. Christine (the fashion designer and mother of the kids) calls Melinda and asks what happens and if everyone is alright. Christine asks how did Melinda got involved and Melinda lies that she left her purse and she saw Georgina on the ground, Christine also asks if Melinda will be alright taking care of the baby. Melinda says she will be fine and Christine is will be on the earliest plane back to Grandview. The scene changes to Jim in the house reading, he is tired and tries to stay awake. The baby monitor blurs and he hears the baby crying, he rushes up the stairs and pulls down the blanket only to see a stuff animal. Jim looks frantically and Daniel watches him go in a panic. Daniel speaks saying "Looking for something?" Jim says "I know you're there, what did you do with the baby?" He leaves the room but stops and comes back when he sees Jesse crawling towards the room with a blanket on her head. Jim looks at her and sees that her eyes are red and that she is spewing out blood. Daniel stands behind him and says "Shouldn't have fallen asleep" Jim wakes up, realizing that it was a nightmare, he looks at the baby monitor and gets off the couch, Daniel is sitting on the couch and Jim goes to walk up the stairs but one of Daniel's toys shoots out and tries to hit Jim but he dodges it. Jim goes up the stairs and towards Jesse's room, but the door slams shut in his face. Melinda parks in front of the house and knocks on the door, Jim doesn't answer and Melinda goes frantic, Jim opens the door, Jesse in his arms. Melinda asks if he is okay and he says yes, just that the kid is messing with his head. Daniel moves around the house giving Melinda glares. Melinda tells him that he is just wasting his time and he that he doesn't have to do this. Jim and Melinda take turns watching Jesse, Melinda is in the kitchen with Jesse in her arms, she goes to warm some milk for the baby but the lights flicker, behind her a hand sticks out, Melinda feels his presence and says she won't hurt him and by the time she turns around Daniel is already gone.The scene changes to Jim is walking up the stairs to head off to work and he walks in to Melinda singing the itsy bitsy spider to Jesse. They talk about having kids but Melinda says she is not ready. Jim leaves and Daniel stands by his sisters crib. Melinda says please don't hurt her. Daniel says "No, you don't hurt her" Melinda says that he is the reason his Mother is moving away and that he doesn't belong here. Daniel explains that his Mother and Father always worked, never paid attention to him and always left. Daniel asks to look for his previous Nanny Susanne and says that she was the one who watched him die. Melinda researches and finds Daniel's news report and found Susanne's last name. Melinda goes to her house only to find her husband, He says to leave her alone and that ever since Daniel died her life has never been the same. She asks where she works and she works in a sanitarium. Melinda finds her and she reveals that Daniel is here and what she can do. Susanne doesn't believe her and Daniel says ask her about the bracelet she is wearing. Daniel made her that bracelet and he wore a bracelet she made for him. Susanne believes and she tells her about that day. Daniel was upstairs to look at Jesse, all of a sudden he ran downstairs, Susanne went after him, Daniel was in the car and he started it, he drove out of the driveway and a car T-bone's it. Susanne opens the door and she sees the crash, she opens the door and she watched Daniel die, but before he died he told her something that she could never tell Christine. Melinda and Susanne go back to the house and Susanne tells Christine what Daniel said before he died. He said to her "I wish you were my Mother" Christine is angered and Melinda says that Daniel is here. She wants Melinda to prove it. Daniel tells her about the promise she made. Christine promised that she would take Daniel to the baseball game and afterwards have pizza. On the day of the game Christine is on a business call and Daniel tells her if she is ready. Christine tells him that it's an important call and to give her five minutes. Discouraged Daniel says that he'll go by himself and he runs out of the down the stairs taking the keys to the car and that's how he died. Daniel says that it wasn't Susanne's fault and the reason he scares off the other Nannies is because they are not good enough to watch over Jesse. Susanne says that Christine was all he talked about to her and that Daniel loved her a lot. Christine cries and Daniel rests his head on his Mother's lap. Daniel finally feels closure and he moves into the light. Jesse cries and Susanne gets up saying she'll get it but Christine stops her and says she'll get it and goes up the stairs with a smile. Spirits Notes *This episode gathered a total of 12.40 million viewers, and is the second highest-rated Ghost Whisperer episode to date. Trivia Quotes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes